


find somebody like you

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gift Exchange, M/M, Mafia/Yakuza AU, Secret Relationship, SpringFicletExchangeTKS2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Tsukasa never thought a guy like him would ever fall in love, especially not with a brilliant guy like Senku who aimed for the stars.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151
Collections: 2020 TKS Spring Ficlet Gift Exchange, Mixed_Fics





	find somebody like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluephoenixangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluephoenixangel/gifts).



> I had the honor of writing a ficlet for Bluephoenixprincess! I hope you enjoy it!

“Apex, your match is in 15 minutes, be ready to go out!”

“Understood,” said 20-year-old Shishio Tsukasa, stoically, sitting in the dirty old makeshift locker room set up in one of the Yakuza’s underground fight clubs. The bench creaked under his weight, as he wrapped his hands in tape and gauze for his next fight. This was his seventh fight this week. He was on a winning streak.

Normally, he’d never risk doing more than three fights a week, because as a fighter, he knew that his body needed the appropriate rest and healing time. These matches he was doing in rapid succession was to finish paying off his debt. The debt Tsukasa took on for his little sister Mirai’s hospital bills, including the treatment and the physical therapy thereafter. He was done fighting for the pleasure of the Yakuza big bosses, these monsters masquerading as so-called men, who took advantage of Tsukasa when he was younger because he just so happened to be bigger and stronger than average. He agreed to it when he was a naïve boy of 11 or 12 (he can’t remember when he got recruited for the fights exactly), back when he had nothing but his sick and dying little sister and no parents, no one to help him.

Tsukasa had a new goal to achieve, dare say it, a new _dream._

He wanted to take Mirai away from this place, go somewhere new, once she was able—he wanted her to see the world, the good side of the world, the art, food, and so forth that this dirty world provided them. Giving Mirai the life she deserved was only part of his new goal, the part of the goal that was doable, achievable, the part he didn’t royally fuck up recently.

The other side of his dream was to marry Ishigami Senku.

Tsukasa met Senku two years ago. Then-17-year-old Tsukasa’s latest fight was against a doped-up steroid asshole from Russia who was nearly impossible to take down. He couldn’t afford the hospital or the Yakuza doctors (lest he get into more debt), so he hid somewhere to rest. It was alleyway near a ramen shop—he was near-bleeding out, but he was too hungry to care, so he just sat there.

The rain fell and Tsukasa almost passed out, until there was someone in the alleyway, holding an umbrella over him. And that was the first time, Shishio Tsukasa gazed up at the beautiful face of Ishigami Senku. The twiggy teenager raised an eyebrow and quipped, “Planning on dying today, Mr. Strongest Primate High Schooler?”

Senku, despite being way smaller and weaker, somehow, got Tsukasa to his apartment where the other boy bandaged Tsukasa up and feed him. While he sat in the well-loved apartment of Senku and his astronaut father, he saw all the science awards proudly hanging in the sitting room. Over the food, they had a very philosophical conversation about stars and space, and not once did Senku ask Tsukasa why he was injured.

The next few times, they met were pure coincidence (except to Senku, there was no such thing as coincidence or “Fate,” which would merely make Senku scoff). Tsukasa was drawn to the brilliant, beautiful, kind boy. And it took only a few months that Tsukasa found himself willingly seeking Senku out, even if Tsukasa didn’t need first aid. It took him a few more months before he worked up enough courage to kiss Senku for the first time and they say, the rest is history.

Two years later of a not-quite, but rather hush-hush relationship between the two, and Tsukasa screwed up. In back of his mind, he knew that it would be a matter of time before Tsukasa found a way to sabotage his own little piece of heaven, of the happiness he had with Senku. Since Senku was far from an idiot, Senku learned about the Yakuza and the debt and fussed in his own way about Tsukasa’s well-being.

Tsukasa, however, didn’t want Senku’s help. He never wanted to risk the bright, amazing future ahead of Senku.

And Senku thought otherwise. They had minor spats about the matter and a few other things (namely Senku’s friendship with Nanami Ryusui, that rich bastard, or with Senku’s new best friend from college, Chrome—but perhaps that was just Tsukasa’s insecurity talking), but nothing like the full-on argument they had two weeks ago. Tsukasa visited Senku at his apartment near Senku’s university, but he forgot that he had broken several ribs the night before. Ultimately, Tsukasa didn’t know how the fight started or why Senku was so mad from the get go as Senku seen Tsukasa in various states of injury before, but what mattered was the things they said.

Tsukasa had told himself and Senku that it was all for Mirai but Senku flat-out told Tsukasa that there was a very small part of Tsukasa who enjoyed the thrill of battle, the challenge to his physical superiority over many others. Senku was rarely wrong. Senku had went on a tirade about how Tsukasa always acted like he didn’t need anyone, didn’t need Senku and how that Tsukasa had some demented death wish and that Tsukasa had so much more to offer to the world than fighting.

 _“Why won’t you let me help you? It’s not weak to need other people!”_ Senku kicked him out of his apartment and Tsukasa knew it was over. Senku didn’t want him anymore.

Tsukasa sighed. He honestly never knew how Senku managed to be both so insulting and complimentary at the same time. Logically, Tsukasa knew that Senku was right, but he never had help before and he was the one that got himself into the mess in the first place. He finished wrapping his hands and headed out of the room to head towards the cage.

People moved out of the way as he stalked towards the cage, ready to punch his frustrations out on the next unsuspecting victim.

“Well, you look terrifying,” said a familiar drawling voice that Tsukasa loved.

Tsukasa’s head whipped around so fast that he almost gave himself whiplash as he saw Senku standing in the wings. He went over and cornered Senku, and hissed, “What do you think you’re doing here? Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

A smug expression on his face, Senku looked up at Tsukasa and said, “I’m here for you, Tsukasa, why else?”

Tsukasa’s eyes widened slightly. “I’m sorry?”

“You didn’t think you were getting away from me that easy, did you? Just because I was beyond furious with you didn’t give you the right to ghost me for two weeks,” said Senku. “Besides, I have a friend or two that owes me.”

“Senku, I told you this…”

“I love you, but shove your pride and ego down your throat,” said Senku, cutting him off. Grinning like a cat who ate the canary, “It’s too late anyway.”

“What did you do,” asked Tsukasa, suddenly worried that Senku’s big brain was about to get them in a whole lot of trouble.

“Gen and Ryusui are taking care of it,” said Senku, waving his worries off, “or I should say took care of it.” 

“You recruited your mentalist friend and that rich asshole for this, to help me,” asked Tsukasa, incredulously.

“You win this fight, you’re done. No more debt, no more Yakuza,” said Senku. “And you and Mirai can finally come move in with me.”

Tsukasa stood there stunned not really sure if this was some sort of fever dream or real life, because if it was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up.

Senku kept grinning as he grabbed the silky robe Tsukasa wore as a fight and pulled Tsukasa down to his head to kiss him. Tsukasa leaned into the soft touch and lips of Senku. Oh, how he missed this…

“Ahem, Apex, sir, the fight,” interrupted some hapless fool.

Senku and Tsukasa parted, with Senku stating, “Win this and then let’s bring some ramen to Mirai, yeah?”

Tsukasa only nodded, because words failed him at the moment.

Needless to say, it was the quickest K.O. in Tsukasa’s fighting career.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
